<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's please ourself. (Go nsfw art) by Lychoubi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213137">Let's please ourself. (Go nsfw art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychoubi/pseuds/Lychoubi'>Lychoubi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychoubi/pseuds/Lychoubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>"Almost 6000 years waiting for you to come back..."</p><p>Top Crowley, big thirsty ineffable husbands, bite.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Atlantis : the lost Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Almost 6000 years waiting for you to come back..."</p><p>Top Crowley, big thirsty ineffable husbands, bite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleeping Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bonus of my old "soft nsfw bonus" of my Sleeping Hearts comic...xD</p><p>"When their hearts finally meet..."</p><p>Switching husbands, little teasing, Victorian, sideburn(yes it's really important! xP)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One time in rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm pretty sure they invented all the Aphrodisiac in oysters things to cover themself!</p>
<p>hidden, outdoor, masturbation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bastille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Era choose by followers on insta... Obviously for the chains x3</p><p>Teasing, chains, bottom Crowley</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Atlantis : the lost omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lover before the fall of heaven...</p><p>Top Az, tatoo,  established relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moulin Rouge AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The poet's panic.</p><p>Moulin Rouge Movie, Masturbation, Femme Crowley (or not, you choose ^^)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Angel needs love Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus and part 03 of my Angel needs love comic &lt;3</p><p>comic, switching husbands and Looooooove!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Anniversary lockdown picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus from my little anniversary illustration x3</p><p>Hungry Angel, Blowjob</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The painter and his muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus of my little no contexte "The painter and his muse" comics</p><p>Top Crowley desperately in love and caring Az.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Atlantis : The Lost Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley in canon AtlantisTLO -&gt; Patient sweetheart.<br/>Crowley in nsfw AtlantisTLO -&gt; hasty beast.<br/>me -&gt; ??????? x'D</p><p>Top Crowley, in water, kiss, love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In the devil' Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victorian, sideburns, top Crowley and little tiny bit of angst, sorry &gt;3&lt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In the nunnery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a little challenge did between other nsfw artists &lt;3 The theme this week was public sex x3</p><p>Bottom Crowley, little miracle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Victorian first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley is not sure of what he can or should do. He need some help x3</p><p>New prompt : "first time".<br/>I already did some ineffable first time. Sleeping heart, Burning Goo, Angel needs love and... wait! This one is spoilers 😏</p><p>So I just did a soft first touch because I'm in soft need. And victorian just because xP</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Angel needs love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One panel teasing of the nsfw comics you can have with Yhe "Angel needs love" book 😏❤😏❤😏❤<br/>Preorder open now https://www.etsy.com/fr/shop/ChoulyShop</p>
<p>The full comic is only for sale with AnLbook or pdf x3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sensitivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sensitive stretches mark &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Praise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This week #southernpansydiiys was "praise". <br/>I wanted to do the "following" part of the Angel needs love when Az give nickname to Crowley x3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. In the devil' Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"monster crowley" / Fem!Az / Prompt for the southernPansydiiys "double penetration"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Monster Crowley Devil'Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Devil' Skin preorder will start tomorrow, So I'm gonna tease at least one of the pic from the Erotica Bonus x3</p><p>Monster Crowley/Fem!Az/Double penetration</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bottom up! Zine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is my pieces for the Bottom up! zine &lt;3<br/>I'm so happy to finally be able to share this because the Bottom Az one is really one of my fav! x3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nanny and Gardener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here my nsfw piece for the Anti-christmas zine.<br/>It was a colab with Mirach story &lt;3 </p>
<p>You can find their work here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271685?view_adult=true">https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271685?view_adult=true</a>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Love and Lust zine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My little participation to the "Aziraphale Love and Lust Through the Ages" zine &lt;3<br/>This drawing feel so old for me now x'D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. warming wives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I decide to share 1 nsfw patreon request of every month with you, to not let you with nothing &lt;3<br/>Here one request from november. </p><p>Snake being warmed by angel titties &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Volcanic winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The husband searching for warm during 19th volcanic winter<br/>(february patreon request)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Big Moster Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I realise the... size of Crowley, I was to far in the drawing so.... Enjoy? xD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Through the ages: Egypth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm doing a series of nsfw pic called "through the ages" related to my "Angel needs love" comics ^^<br/>It’s like Az was imagining what could have happened if he have succeed to have Crowley after every ANL comics x3<br/>The series is only on patreon but I will still post you 1 pic of it every months &lt;3<br/>So for march I choose this one because it's my first ever naga Crowley x3</p><p>Egypth / naga crowley 2 penis / happy Angel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Reverse Atlantis Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the Official Atlantis Omens I did a little more top Crowley so here, have some "reverse" x3<br/>(I like when the switch between them is perfectly balance xP)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>